


Dissecting Beauty

by amy1om



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tron - Freeform, tron legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shows Quorra something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissecting Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for up to the very last scene of the movie.

Just like Quorra knew she'd never forget the first time she had felt the warmth of the sun on her face, Sam knew he'd never forget the first time she had beheld the spectacular beauty of the same sun as it sank below the horizon.

 

As the sky turned iridescent shades of red, orange, violet, and pink Quorra's eyes had grown wider with each passing second as she tried to drink in the sight before her. She gasped, raising her hands towards the sky, reaching out as though she tried to mold the multicolored clouds with them. Sam felt himself being renewed by her childlike wonder of something he'd taken for granted all of his life, and he thought he'd burst when her laughter rang out like a melody.

 

“Sam, why does it change colors like that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scifiverse's Taste the Rainbow challenge:) Prompt: pink


End file.
